Déchirement
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Tu sentais monter en toi un sentiment qui te nouait les entrailles dès que tu voyais leur complémentarité sur le terrain. Pour t'assurer la victoire future, tu fis un choix qui eut des répercussions sur chacun d'entre vous.
**Titre :** Déchirement

 **Personnages :** Centré sur Akashi avec mention de Kuroko et Aomine.

 **Résumé :** Tu sentais monter en toi un sentiment qui te nouait les entrailles dès que tu voyais leur complémentarité sur le terrain. Pour t'assurer la victoire future, tu fis un choix qui eut des répercussions sur chacun d'entre vous.

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki .

 **Note :** Ceci est un texte sur ce qui pourrait être l'une des causes de la séparation entre Kuroko et Aomine. J'espère que c'est clair et que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai voulu vous montrer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions !

 **/!\ :** Pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu si ça vous gêne j'essaierai de modifier. Et j'ai relu au mieux mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissé encore deux ou trois fautes par ci par là !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu l'avais fait exprès. Tu ne supportais plus leur proximité. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Et ça tu ne pouvais plus l'accepter.

N'importe qui était capable de voir le lien qui les unissait. Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas votre histoire. Mais toi, tu ne voulais plus le voir. Ce lien te faisait peur même si tu n'osais pas l'avouer.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Chacun d'entre vous aviez trouvé votre place. Vous étiez un groupe uni mais des tensions commençaient à apparaître. Et tu avais mis ces discordes entre eux à profit pour en tirer un bon parti.

Tu ne te faisais pas d'illusion. Tu savais depuis le début que vous étiez destiné à vous séparer. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu qu'Aomine serait le premier d'entre vous à vous tourner le dos. Bien sur, c'était subtil mais cela ne t'avait pas échappé. En dehors des terrains, il était toujours le même mais dès qu'il s'agissait de basket...

Pourtant, Kuroko avait réussi à le remotiver un moment. Tu n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient tant que ça ne gênait pas tes plans. A n'en pas douter l'As de la génération miracle finirait bien par comprendre que l'espoir de Kuroko était vain.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Pas même vous.

Pas même toi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tu perdais le contrôle.

Inlassablement, Aomine commençait à te glisser entre les doigts et Kuroko aussi par la même occasion.

L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Il forme après tout le duo de choc de cette équipe que tu as mis tant de temps à constituer. Tu ne les voyais pas se séparer de même que le reste de vos coéquipiers.

Tu devais donc faire en sorte qu'Aomine tourne le dos à Kuroko et abandonne son ombre. Ainsi les autres feraient de même.

Tu savais qu'Aomine n'aurait probablement pas pris cette décision tout seul. Il était donc de ton devoir de l'y aider. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu avoir à jouer avec lui, sa lumière était devenue beaucoup trop forte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

L'ombre ne servait plus à rien si la lumière finissait par l'engloutir.

Pourtant, tu savais aussi que l'inverse était vrai.

L'ombre pouvait naître d'une lumière assez forte et continuer à s'étendre.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Paradoxalement, avec Aomine tu avais peur que le talent de Kuroko ne cesse de croître et qu'il parvienne à un niveau où aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

De même, tu craignais que Kuroko ne renforce le talent d'Aomine et ne l'élève à un rang bien trop haut où aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu l'atteindre.

Le plus simple était encore de les séparer avant que l'imprévisibilité de Kuroko ne conforte la supériorité d'Aomine.

Tu avais donc laissé les choses se faire et suivre leur cours. Tu savais que viendrait l'opportunité de creuser encore plus le fossé qui commençait à les séparer. Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps.

L'occasion était trop belle pour passer à côté. Tu savais à quel point Aomine attendait de jouer contre Tomoya Inoue du Lycée Junior Kimizaki mais il allait voir toutes ses illusions se briser au cours de ce match.

C'était l'un des rares joueurs contre lequel il pouvait encore jouer à fond. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas marqué assez de points à ton goût. Tu as donc fait rentrer Kuroko tout en l'incitant à passer le plus possible la balle à Aomine.

Tu savais qu'avec Kuroko à ses côtés la combativité d'Aomine allait se réveiller. Et c'est exactement ce que tu voulais.

Tu souhaitais le voir enchaîner les paniers les uns après les autres. Tu désirais voir la volonté de vos assaillants diminuer pour finalement ne plus vous opposer aucune résistance. Mais plus que ça, tu espérais qu'ils perdent tout courage de tenir tête à Aomine.

Ainsi le match perdrait tout intérêt pour lui. Et lui permettrait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Kuroko pour marquer puisqu'il écrasait à lui seul tout le monde. Voir même qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui puisque toute résistance semblait futile face à lui.

Le résultat dépassa même tes espérances. Tu avais observé le changement de comportement du numéro 6 et l'incrédulité du numéro 15 face à cette transformation. En un seul match, Aomine s'était définitivement éloigné de Kuroko.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ces deux-là ne seraient plus une menace pour toi.

Cette cassure était irréparable.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tu l'avais lu à travers la peine que reflétait les yeux clairs du sixième joueur fantôme. A l'inverse, en croisant le regard bleu foncé tu y avais lu toute l'assurance d'un joueur qui se sait le meilleur.

Pour le moment, cette arrogance ne te dérangeait pas tant qu'elle servait tes intérêts. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était la victoire et même si Aomine ne jouait pas à fond, cela était à ton avantage.

En ne donnant pas le meilleur de lui-même, le bronzé allait forcément finir par stagner et brider inconsciemment ses propres capacités.

Quant à Kuroko, sans une lumière assez puissante, son ombre finirait par décroître et complètement disparaître des terrains.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La séparation de l'ombre et la lumière n'était que le premier pas vers votre fin à tous.

Ou plutôt leur fin à eux.

Car tu étais Akashi Seijuro. Tu ne pouvais pas perdre. Tu venais de t'en assurer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La victoire serait tienne maintenant que tu avais détruit le dernier obstacle qui se dressait sur ta route. Plus personne ne pourrait te tenir tête. Pas même les membres de la génération miracle que tu avais volontairement modelé à ton effigie.

Séparément aucun d'entre eux ne te faisait peur. Tu avais réglé le problème de l'ombre. Même s'il ne te rejoignait pas, tout seul il ne pourrait rien contre toi. Jamais une lumière aussi puissante que celle d'Aomine ne pourrait de nouveau exister.

Et même si les autres suivaient l'exemple d'Aomine et devenaient plus fort, seul ils ne pourraient rien contre toi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tu étais invincible.

Tu étais tout puissant.

* * *

 **Tu leur ferais connaître le goût de la défaite.**


End file.
